Microsoft Sam's Adventure
Overview Microsoft Sam's Adventure is a series that focuses on Microsoft Sam's life. It was created by text-to-speech video creator Ventures58. Season 1 The season starts when Sam wants to order a pizza with no cheese. However, the two pizza robots will not allow someone to order a pizza without cheese. Sam says he is on a "low fat diet". The robots agree and the toppings fall off while baking and charges sam 35 dollars for the pizza with cheddar cheese. So Sam goes on the run. He escaped with his Roflcopter, but it is shot down. He lands on Mary's house and goes into the basement with Mike to research Pizza Robots. Sam says he doesn't want a big text virus war. The info robot console says that pizza robots go after people that don't pay for pizza. In reaction, Sam and Mike escape through the sewer. But they are caught and shot with an RPG. But the two people that were shot were people shot by the RPG were people who just looked like Sam and Mike. In S1EP3, intro music is added but quickly taken away. In S1EP3, Sam's voice is extremely high, as pointed out by WSAM0TV. In S1EP3, Sam and Mike just read errors until it was also the first episode where Sam says "OMGBBQ.". This is also the first appearence of Ying Thomas. In the next episode, Daniel Guin made his first apperance. An error pointing out that he has teamed up with Ying Thomas. Sam gets a call on his iPhone that he has a package at the front desk, which is a trap that Ying Thomas set up for Sam. He is hit with an RPG and taken to the hospital for the next episode. Daniel Guin and Ying Thomas diabled the previously sequence while Sam reads errors. This was also the first episode where the infamous "Recycle" error appeared as well as the first time the Sears Tower was called the Willis Tower. An error said that Daniel Guin and Ying Thomas were doomed but in the next episode, the error was just messing with Sam. Sam escaped the hospital which was being blown up. The next scene is in his apartment, debating what to watch on TV. He turned on the news saying that Daniel and Ying were after Mike and Sam. Mike suggests that Sam goes to the Airport and check flights. But Daniel and Ying are standing outside the door ready to kidnap Sam and Mike. The next episode Sam and Mike were held hostage in the hacker's van. This was the first episode to feature Hey Monday songs. Because of this, WMG banned this video from Germany, which is ironic, considering Ventures58's heritage is German. Sam and Mike escpaed the van, only to have war declared on the TTS voices by the hackers. Then a full war was put on the TTS voices and WSAM0TV's studio caught fire. Season 2 The war continues until episode 5 when a jet bombs the hacker's base destroying everything. Unfortunately for Sam, he got in a car accident when Mr. Skull was after him. Luckily, he survived. He said "Thank goodness i own a Toyota." The recycle bin then exploded causing the air raid sirens to go off. Sam survived again. Sam said "I am invincible. He he he." Mr Skull gaqve Sam 10,000 IWAY cookies but they were poisonous. Sam tried to steal JakeTV370's IWAY cookies. JakeTV370 caught Sam and took away Sam's right to watch videos on his phone. At the end of the episode, Sam recieves a box containig Casino de Malte installation disks. He is forced to install them. In the season 2 finale, the intro says "Broadcasting live from a place where it wont snow this year." This is false, because it snowed in ventures58's area. Sam attempts to reset, however the reset is disabled. Sam installs it and the computer displays the Casino de Malte text. Sam's computer is saved by Radar Overseer Scotty dropping his baloney sandwhich on the hard drive. But the baloney sandwhich destroyed the computer costing Sam over 9000 dollars to get a new one. Sam bought a new computer with Windows gibberish. But it self destructed. The season then ended. Hiatus On December 12, 2009, ventures58 aired what was thought to be the series finale. However, on March 6, 2010, Season 3 Episode 1 was aired, resuming the series. The reason for the hiatus was unknown, possibly for planning for other series. Season 3 Season 3 aired on March 6th 2010. The first episode is only Microsoft Sam reading errors. Ventures58's first G Major video is featured in this episode. A character named Microsoft Vladimir was mentioned in this video. The next episode featured Microsoft Vladimir as Sam's driver's ed teacher. Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Speakonia Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Series Category:Videos